


Innocence

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, hinted Nessie/Nahuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Innocence" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Newborn

_But she's an innocent! She was never taught!_ Carlisle thought, desperately. Neither he nor Edward objected again.

Edward knew that Bella's scent was too ingrained in Bree; it was, literally, the reason for her existence. She would never be greater than that temptation. She was a threat to his love, _his_ existence. Despite his words for Carlisle's sake, Edward supported the Volturi's cold justice here.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella's hair. It spilled over her shoulders, hiding the pulse in her neck, keeping it out of Bree's sight, but never out of her mind. _No, she is guilty enough._


	2. Grown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie wants her mother to understand.

Frozen as she was in her nineteen year old innocence, my mother couldn't understand my desire to bury mine in dark skin and primal noises and jungle heat half a world away from her perceived perfect family.

“What about Jacob? Don't you love him?”

 _Not like you did; I can't exist to correct your mistakes._ “Momma, Jacob practically raised me. I need some time away, I want...Jacob understands.”

I wanted to touch her, show her that I needed to choose a different life, but I was afraid. _How does the Princess say that she can't stomach the fairy-tale?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with [a sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751914/chapters/36632277).


	3. Blue-eyed-mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence and blue-eyed-mary are both names for the flower [Collinsia verna](https://www.backyardgardener.com/garden-themes/annual-garden/collinsia-blue-eyed-mary-innocence-annual-flower-information/). I was thinking about the vampire who created our Alice, and that his motives may not have been affection like James assumed.

It had been a sacrifice for him, cultivating the illusion of innocence, harmlessness, for the humans in the asylum while the thirst ever burned. It was worth it; he had seen the dark-haired girl's talents, strong even in human form. He waited, so patient, watching her gift develop before amplifying it. 

He hadn't anticipated that Mary was some nomadic vampire's singer. He hadn't anticipated that his cover, and a large portion of the ward, would be smashed as he kidnapped the patient, hastily but effectively hiding her, his venom already coursing through her blood. He really hadn't anticipated dying.

\---

James found her a few hours later, hissing softly when his senses told him it was too late. Kneeling beside her silent form, he let his tongue travel the length of her neck, the blood there still sweet, but too dry, wrong. He growled. Her heart still throbbed, but it was pushing more venom than blood now. 

The girl twitched, brushing off the small purple flowers that sentimental fool of a vampire had left for her along with his gift of immortality. “Blue-eyed Mary, all dead already,” she sighed. Shocked, James inspected her more closely. _Shouldn't she be screaming?_

\---

Alice had taken over one side of their bedroom. Two thirds of the wall space was now covered in richly detailed painting. The little vampire flitted before it, quick brush strokes adding to beauty. Sunsets, landscapes, impossible fractal patterns, Jasper's profile, birds and more came to life. 

Jasper found her crouched in the corner of the room, adding delicate-looking flowers, half purple half white. “More flowers?” she muttered to herself, closing her eyes briefly. Jasper took the opportunity to trail kisses along the back of her neck.

“No, quite enough flowers,” she grinned hugely, pulling him towards the bed.


End file.
